<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dried Flowers by Azucena_Insanity_Daee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532162">Dried Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee'>Azucena_Insanity_Daee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megaman X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I suck at writing horror, Slightly violent, Suicide, Twisted Characters, a little horror? I think?, based on Junji Ito Works, based on some legends I know, reader discresion is advised, some crossover elements, tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events started to spark in Mobius once Amy Rose committed suicide. People dying left and right, hauntings of the dead, possessions, dark chaos... Nobody can escape, the curse of the wilting rose.</p><p>(Inspired by Junji Ito stories, Japanese and Mexican legends. There is depictions of death/suicide)<br/>(Reader discretion is advised)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A wilting Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy felt nostalgic, sitting all by herself in a coffee shop. Maybe it was ridiculous, two years of dating Sonic, and things had turned sour for them. For example, just this morning, he had left in a rush, perhaps to stop Eggman again or to have a meeting with the freedom fighters. Sonic hadn't explained much either. Today was their anniversary, and before he had left Amy had asked what they would do to commemorate the day and realized, he had forgotten again. The blue hedgehog only kissed the younger's forehead as if she were a child and ran. The sakura hedgehog wasn't sure about her relationship. There was a time when his love always grew in her heart, his kisses were on the lips and warm, she would have gone to the end of the world just to please him and help him. But now, it was as if none of that existed, they were just a pair of strangers sharing the same house.</p><p>"Hello Hun," said Rouge sitting in front of her friend and client. Maybe Amy was wrong for choosing a spy, thief and private detective to help her with the situation, but she was desperate and out of options.</p><p>"I need you to investigate why Sonic disappears for so many days and hours," said Amy biting her lip. "I need to know if he has a lover if he loves her...if...she is better than me"</p><p>Rouge looked at her directly, but before her lips could utter a word, Sally Alicia Acorn, whom Amy had called as moral support, arrived.</p><p>"Amy, Rouge...Sorry I was late!"</p><p>"It's ok Sal," said Rouge with a smile. "I was about to reveal the information Amy wanted"</p><p>"Well, say it," said the chipmunk sitting down.</p><p>"Amy, you're right Hun," said Rouge calmly, her eyes half-lidded. "Sonic is cheating on you with someone close"</p><p>"Cream nor Cosmo would do that Rouge" Amy was quick to defend those closest to her. Those were children! And that wasn't even Sonic's type!</p><p>"Exactly, and that just leaves-"</p><p>"No" interrupted Sally with a glare towards the white bat. Yet, this made Amy slightly suspicious. </p><p>"Sally..." Rouge wouldn't lie, at least not when there was money or jewels at stake. "Is she telling the truth."</p><p>"I have no idea what this...woman, is saying," said Sally tensely.</p><p>"You don't?" Rouge didn't look confused, or mad, as if she was expecting this. No, she looked way too amused by the riled up and nervous chipmunk in front of her. "One day, I heard an interesting conversation between you and Sonic. It was very simple, instead of talking about G.U.N or your team, you were talking about how you were pissed that you had to hide your relationship with him and begging him to leave Amy"</p><p>This made Sally stay quiet.</p><p>"Sally tell me...is that true?" asked Amy, her voice was shaking, they could feel her about to burst into tears.</p><p>"Amy its..."</p><p>"It's true" Sally didn't defend herself from the pink hedgehog. "It is true...I can't believe it" Amy was unable to think straight, she ignored Rouge's concerned gaze and continued to stare at her friend. "Since when?" no answer. "ANSWER, DAMMIT!"</p><p>"Listen to me, please," begged Sally. "Don't say a word, just listen" Amy wasn't having any of it, her eyes were filled with frustrated tears, Rouge could see her cheeks turning red.</p><p>"Whatever you say, even if you cry, it's still the same thing..." Rouge decided to stay quiet, watching how this unfolded, formulating a plan on how to help the pink hedgehog. "Even if we are friends...I don't believe you right now"</p><p>"Look, Amy, you misunderstand, this may look like a game bu-"</p><p>"I fucking know this isn't a game!"</p><p>"Amy, I promise you" Sally seemed to be choking on tears of her own. "I fell in love with... I fell so in love that I couldn't stop myself."</p><p>"You had left him when I started to go out with him! And now you want him back, having him every time I wasn't there! Seriously!? DO you even care how much I love him!?"</p><p>"Amy, you are my friend, I knew I was taking away the love of your life"</p><p>"You fucking dream of him.... you sleep with him, Sally!"</p><p>"I know...and I know it's killing you slowly inside" Amy wasn't listening, everyone could see that Sally's words were in vain. Both females were now crying in front of Rouge, who waited patiently. "I'm sorry...I swear. But I love him very much, so much it hurts. And I know he loves me too."</p><p>"But he was mine! You knew! You knew you were not supposed to go after him!"</p><p>"Am-"</p><p>"Stop. I don't wanna hear it. Don't say my name, don't call me your friend. My Sonic wasn't a dress that I lent you and you could give back later!" said Amy furiously getting up from the table, not daring to look back at the chipmunk. "But I'm done. Innocent, sweet, or friendly Amy is dead. Of course, I knew there was someone else. But I never imagined it was my best friend. I wish I was as naive, as deaf, and stupid as I look! But I am going to get to the bottom of this. Rouge, I want to go back home, I need to pack my things and talk to Sonic"</p><p>She gave no time for anyone to react. Amy was on her feet now, unable to comprehend why Sonic would do this to her. She never noticed when she got home, only the presence of Rouge, to whom, she ranted about everything that was going on. The white bat prayed this girl wouldn't throw herself somewhere, Amy could be extreme, thus why she sometimes needed to be cared for.</p><p>"I should have seen it." Said Amy sorrowfully as she kept on packing her bags. "He looked at me differently. He was so cold. Sonic never let me speak without interrupting me. Oh Rouge, I hate that you are right, that I was right. I wish this time it was only my paranoia or insecurities taking over."</p><p>"Hey, Hun, it's ok, I understand," said Rouge hugging her. "Look, Amy, tell me, is it worth it to have a dream man if he doesn't appreciate you?"</p><p>"I... don't know..."</p><p>"What is your love worth, your suffering, if he doesn't love you too?" Rouge was staring at those puffy green eyes. "You are very pretty Amy. But, if he doesn't look at you as he is about to kiss you, he doesn't want your body, he breaks every dream you have, he makes you want to run away from the truth, he consumed all your hope...I have news, he doesn't deserve your love, Hun."</p><p>"You're right," said Amy dejectedly. "I was only his doll..."</p><p>"Ames!" Sonic's yell made the hugging females let go from each other, watching him enter in a flash of blue. He seemed confused, looking at tearful Amy. "Ames, why are you crying? What's with the bags? Going on a trip?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Of course, not," said Rouge calmly. "Amy is just leaving before you keep treating her like a fool"</p><p>"I don't get it," said Sonic.</p><p>"You're with Sally," said Amy not looking at him. "Don't deny it, I know"</p><p>"Amy, relax, of course not"</p><p>"Oh?" Amy didn't believe him at all, her hammer had manifested in her hand by now. "Give me a good reason to believe you"</p><p>"I won't unless you calm down"</p><p>"Sonic, don't condition her" interrupted Rouge. "You should have more balls than that, stop being a hypocrite. She was your girl, and you were her man, she wants the truth"</p><p>"Sonic, please, even if it hurts...tell me," said Amy shakily, her hammer vanishing. "Is she better than me?"</p><p>"Amy..." Sonic had Heard the tremor in her voice, knowing he had messed up.</p><p>"Sally, did you think of her when you were with me?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"I need to know the truth....do you love her?"</p><p>Sonic was silent, confirming Amy's fears. The pink hedgehog started to cry while Rouge grabbed the pink suitcases and guided Amy towards the door.</p><p>"Goodbye Sonic" the male rushed towards the exit, blocking it. Rouge quickly had her gun out.</p><p>"Rouge, please, don't take her away"</p><p>"You should have thought about that before you cheated on her. You could've been with Sally without hurting Amy. Sure, you both might love each other, but you should have avoided harming your girlfriend in the process. Now, out of the way"</p><p>Sonic quietly stepped away, allowing them to leave.</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>How long had it been since they broke up? A shadow always following Amy Rose, whispers in the wind she couldn't understand. She closed her eyes, had Cosmo felt like this when she was killed? Maria Robotnick? Well, contrary to her they were not moping for lost love but they were killed to save those they love. Amy felt pathetic as she sat by her window, staring silently at the moon. As the wind played with her quills she let tears roll down her cheeks. Oh, how painful it was for the pink beauty to remember the betrayal she had gotten from her supposed best friend. The loneliness ate her alive, knowing well that her beloved blue hedgehog would not be on time to save her from these thoughts. </p><p>A sorrowful song composed by trees hitting her window, birds saying goodnight, and the wings harmonizing it all. It made Amy smile, soon she wouldn't be a burden, she would be the air that brushed against Sonic's quills. The birds that Cream loved to play with, the moon Tails would gaze upon when he missed his dear Cosmo. Caos from the other world...at last, she could be close to them without being brushed off. These thoughts plagued her head, vainly believing that this would solve her problems. Would Cosmo accept her?<br/>
<br/>
Amy thought nobody ever listened or paid attention to her when she spoke about the struggle she lived. Once she told Tails: <em>"Now and then I get a little bit lonely and he's never coming around"</em><br/>
<br/>
He would just pat her shoulder sharing her grief but for an entirely different situation. How would he understand? Cosmo never did to him what Sonic did to her. Rouge tried her best to comfort her, but having one night stands wasn't Amy's idea to forget, nor alcohol. Though she thanked them both, she had decided to lock herself in. She didn't even allow Cream inside. Exhausted, that's how Amy felt. Her body shaking without mercy as she wrote down a message on her paper, knowing maybe it would take a while before her body was found. Typical. The pink hedgehog didn't want to even imagine the terrified look Cream would have on her face if she discovered Amy dead.<br/>
<br/>
Breathing in and breathing out she stared at the plush Sonic she had in her hands and smiled sadly, hugging him and whispering words. "Sonic I need you now tonight, I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever"<br/>
<br/>
Determination in her green tearful eyes, as with her free hand she grabbed a dagger. Her wrist shook, even if the pink hedgehog's mind was ready, her body wasn't, begging her to let it breathe another day. But, she ignored it. <br/>
<br/>
"Forever's gonna start tonight" she murmured into the darkroom.<br/>
<br/>
Her heart raced, recalling when she first met Sonic. A sunny day, where she was being kidnapped for some strange reason by Robotnick. Maybe he was planning to experiment on her or something, yet, he never revealed his true intentions. Soon a blue blur, coming towards them lightning fast appeared. And just as fast she found herself in the arms of a young blue hedgehog, perhaps a few years older. They both did not say a word, only their eyes communicating for them. Amy had been thankful, and him, worried if she was ok. </p><p>Now, he wasn't like that, at least, not as sweet as before. Perhaps he found her annoying or Sally had clouded his judgment. Amy looked outside once again, staring blankly at the raindrops falling on her window, the lightning flashing. Waiting, she did that for a while, gaining all the courage she could muster, and suddenly, with a boom of thunder, her blade was plunged deep in her heart. The pink hedgehog's lifeless body against the windowsill. Her dagger and plush Sonic tightly held in her cold, dead, hands. A mess of blood decorating where she had once been.<br/>
<br/>
Sonic was on his way towards Amy's house, he had a bad feeling in his gut, he needed to go there again, ask for forgiveness like he did every day with Sally. He tried to be careful to not slip in the rain. He was worried, after all, she hadn't stalked him in a while, and though, he did like the peace ad quiet, he couldn't help but be concerned for the cute hedgehog.  The blue speedster liked Amy a lot, he just had no idea how to show it and he was scared for her. After all, most of the girls he or his team of males had openly had a stable relationship with ended up dead. He didn't want that for his dear Amy. Sonic only wanted her to live her life to the fullest and not die because of this stupid curse. But of course, by trying to do that he made a terrible mistake that pushed her away, a growing pain in his heart allowed guilt to eat him alive. He arrived, the door surprisingly was unlocked. <br/>
<br/>
Alarm bells rang in his mind as a copper stench filled the house. Without thinking twice, he ran towards his beloved's room. He was afraid to see whatever was behind the door. Yet, he still turned the knob, just in time for lightning to illuminate the corpse. He was in shock not even noticing when his feet had taken him towards the body. Tearstained cheeks made Sonic feel guilty. Screaming in anguish as he tried in vain to wake her up. SHaking he rested the body on the floor, noticing a pink paper slip laying there. <br/>
<br/>
Using his finger to wipe away the tears, he tried his best to read it even with blurry eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Dear: </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Once upon a time, I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do about it. Now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry. But what's the use? I've grown tired of listening to the sound of my tears. I sometimes turn around towards you and I get a little bit terrified of the look in your eyes. Filled with hate, or annoyance.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>But I need you now tonight, I need you more than ever, and if you only held me tight, I'd be holding on forever. We'll only be making it right because we'll never be wrong together.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>We can take the chains to the end of the line. But my love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark, no hope or light is giving off sparks.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I need you tonight.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Forever's gonna start tonight.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I'm sorry.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Amy Rose</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Sonic left the letter to fall on to the floor as he cradled her lifeless body. He kissed her lips, wishing he hadn't come so late for his beloved. Oh, how he regretted pushing her away.</p><p> "Amy...I love you"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy was dead. Shadow and Rouge were still digesting the suicide of the pink hedgehog. Shadow never showed it, but he grew fond of her, and also, she was the third woman he had had such a connection to. Rouge, being the one who directly felt responsible for her death, had turned manipulative, much more than normal, always following her own agenda along with the orders. Careless about everything and ruthless when it came to executing someone. G.U.N didn't seem to care, but Shadow had begun to be disturbed. </p><p>Eggman was running as fast as he could, terrified, trying desperately to open the door to GUN with his feet. Shadow was the one to open the door.</p><p>"Please!" he cried, a disheveled mess that didn't fit the scientist at all. "H-Help...M-My head!"</p><p>He was holding his head with both hands, if he hadn't had googles, Shadow could swear the man would have his pupils very small. He was sweating bullets, and for once, the dark hedgehog had mercy. Rouge lifted an eyebrow, putting down her vodka and getting up, hands on her hips.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here egg?" asked Rouge, ready to make some teasing banter like she used to. Shadow wasn't sure how to feel about this.</p><p>"Those...those girls! T-they cut my head with their dark vines! Dark clouds! My head is not attached! T-They said that if I let go, my head will explode with the ugly dark smoke!" Eggman was genuinely terrified.</p><p>"What kind of bullshit is this?" Asked Rouge rhetorically. "I haven't drunk enough alcohol to think this makes any sense." </p><p>"I-Its the truth! I-I promise!"</p><p>"We are not as naive as Knuckles to believe your tricks," said SHadow coldly.</p><p>"Please help me!"</p><p>"We'll lock you up," said Rouge rolling her eyes, but his answer caught both off guard.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! That is perfect! Please!" </p><p>They did so, locking him in a room with only a futon, a blanket, and a pillow just in case. They also called Omega to be able to go towards Eggman's old lab. They supposed he came from that one because it was the closest to G.U.N headquarters. They didn't expect to find ruins of what once was a technological wonder. Darkened vines were everywhere, ad it smelled sweet. Shadow could swear it was chocolate mint, Maria's favorite flavor. They did their best to ignore the attractive smell and walked inside.</p><p>"Shadow?"</p><p>He stopped, frozen, and confused. There she was, standing in front of him as if nothing had happened, Maria Robotnick. The only human he ever loved, the girl who died to save him, a miserable experiment. Rouge also gasped, watching how this human who was supposed to be dead walked towards her work partner and hugged him close. Omega analyzed the situation.</p><p>"None is real, just a hallucination"</p><p>"What?" Shadow was ready to growl but Maria stopped him with a gentle smile. </p><p>"I am only here for you. But I can't leave here. My existence, my life was gifted because of love" She stroked his face making him calm down. "I can show you how I came to be."</p><p>"Made with plant and chaos" informed Omega.</p><p>"That makes sense"</p><p>"Dark CHaos"</p><p>"Maria isn't dark!" retaliated Shadow as he followed the girl. The other two did as well, Maria handed Omega a flash drive. </p><p>"The thing that gave me life will be shown there. You will have to leave here since Technology that isn't conscious does not function."</p><p>"Maria...I will come back"</p><p>"I'll be waiting"</p><p>Shadow ran out, eager to understand, it was hard for Omega and Rouge to keep up with him. As of now, they were sitting together, watching Omega's recent video.  It was Eggman. Or, before she did, he had kidnapped her, which made the ones watching confused, nobody had noticed? More like, how had nobody noticed she was alive?</p><p>"Ohohohoho!" he laughed. "Now Sonic will never save you!"</p><p>"I know" her emotionless response made Eggman stop. </p><p>"Eh?" He stared slightly confused before laughing again. "Of course he will! He always does!"</p><p>"He won't. Just tell me your plan"</p><p>"Glad you asked!" Shadow and Rouge noticed he was ignoring how suspicious Amy sounded. That was when the three's eyes widened. There was Tail's Plant and artificial body made of organic matter...A perfect replica of Cosmo!</p><p>"Cosmo..." Amy got up with her fists balled up. "What are you doing!?"</p><p>"What do you mean? You turned out fine!" he said proudly. "Caos and my memory gave you life! You are alive again! ANd now Sonic will break!"</p><p>"He didn't save me before he won't save me now! But! Don't you dare do anything with Cosmo and Tails!" She was furious, Eggman didn't seem to see the dark aura around her.</p><p>"Oh! But it won't be that she will reveal the way to replicate her species! That way I can make some slaves similar to the Metarex!"</p><p>That was when it happened Amy growled, her aura completely dark. The same one started to surround Cosmo, making her evolve into her adult form. A young beautiful woman of Tails current age, she opened her eyes, no longer green, but purple. Eggman seemed proud she had woken up. But the woken up Cosmo lifted her hand, vines growing all over, grabbing him and a tin one tied on his neck tiny ones entering his neck. How did they know? because of how his head almost detached. It was just a little, enough to allow him to live, but also to show off a gruesome scene. </p><p>"Cosmo" Amy had relaxed a little. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Love...bringing love back" answered Cosmo softly. "His memory, it has someone loving...she needs to come"</p><p>"Ok..." Amy didn't interfere. Eggman couldn't even speak because of how horrified he was, The plats had covered everything the metals crushed under them being used like bones. And eyes, all over there were open eyes. From the center, as Amy had managed to get herself free, a figure started to form and revealed Maria. She smiled looking at herself curiously.</p><p>"I brought her soul..." said Cosmo calmly.</p><p>"Why thank you!" said the blonde doing a curtsy, and then looked at her cousin. "Oh Ivo, how many times did I tell you not to be hurting others?"</p><p>All she got was choking sounds. Maria, the sweet Maria Shadow knew...how could she be this way? And cosmo! She was so selfless and wished nothing but good to others except the Metarex. Amy could be violent at times, but never heartless enough to allow this to happen! Rouge and Shadow were incredulous.</p><p>"I will let you go soon" informed the seedrian. "Though I warn you, your head will fall if you don't hold it"</p><p>"And, it will explode also," said Maria. "Ivo...when you brought us back, it was your first mistake."</p><p>"Chaos doesn't like things being unbalanced, so..." Amy giggled a little. "I guess we must balance everything again!"</p><p>"Run.." Eggman did as Cosmo said, sweating bullets and holding on to his head for dear life. Rouge tried not to throw up when it ended.</p><p>"We gotta check on the boiled egg" she tried to joke. That was when they noticed everyone from G.U.N running towards where they had locked up Eggman. </p><p>"Doctor Cain..." said Shadow seriously.</p><p>"It is a very curious and disturbing case" he answered the unsaid question. The man watched the screen, one of his assistants had entered the premises. They could only see the kotatsu and a lump under it. It was obviously Eggman under it, but why would he even do that if his head was in danger? the opening was lifted, Eggman's head rolled out shocking those who were witnessing it. And underneath the cover, there was a spongy thing that glowed phosphorescent purple but looked black. It had colonized there in a matter of minutes or hours. </p><p>"Gate, what does your scan analysis tell you?" asked Dr. Cain to the robot. </p><p>"It is a mold...It has energy similar to the chaos emeralds..." answered Gate. The purple assistant looked back at where the mirror window was. "So, what now?"</p><p>"We will have to study it further, for now, disinfect yourself and place it in quarantine."</p><p>Shadow and Rouge were still staring at the head, wondering what the three girls were up to. But they swore they heard the man's lifeless head say:</p><p>
  <em>"Maria..."</em>
</p><p>Rouge hadn't gone in today, SHadow was sure that she was off in a mission or stealing something. Maybe even bothering/flirting with knuckles. The hedgehog was sure he had had the craziest dream last night and reminded himself never to sip Rouge's vodka glass even if she bagged or dared him. If this was going to happen, he would rather not. </p><p>He stretched and got ready to train, perhaps he would catch the other robots that Dr. Cain had made. Honestly, Shadow was glad that his blueprints were adapted to create AI. It was also with the help of Princess Sally, who had created Nicole, and Tails. Therefore these humanoid almost organic robots were born, Androids? There had been such a debate that the stupid names were fused. Shadow would still call then robots, not all were humans, and Omega was a robot, therefore they were robots, end of the story. His musings ended suddenly when he heard a familiar sweet voice:</p><p>
  <em>"Shadow..."</em>
</p><p> Maria? He didn't stop himself, he ran, now sure it wasn't a dream, or if it was he didn't care. This was his beloved Maria. She called his name so many times, he was going crazy. Nobody was there, Shadow was lucky to get where Eggman had died without a hitch.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Rouge was the one who interrupted him.</p><p>"Maria is calling me"</p><p>"You are hallucinating, she isn't here, plus, she is supposed to be dead!" added the bat concerned for the friend she considered a brother. SHe lost one, and she wouldn't lose another one.</p><p>"Maria is calling me, I don't care what yous say"</p><p>He grabbed onto the door, Rouge wasn't able to stop him but did manage to follow him inside the room. Mint chocolate...there it was again. The Futon was swelling as if a person was still in there. Was it Eggman's body and it was breathing? No, they knew it wasn't. He was removed a while ago and being studied. They were interrupted as they heard a pained moan and the Futon opening. Shadow was kneeling next to it, and Rouge decided to hesitantly get closer. A pair of delicate hands emerged, and then a head with long blonde hair. But nothing more, it was as if from the chest down was covered or censored by the cloth.</p><p>SHadow was too gone to question it. He allowed her to take his face. </p><p>"I can be like your people shadow"</p><p>"Mobian?" he asked confused. "I like you any way you are Maria."</p><p>"Shadow! What the hell are you doing!?!" Yelled Rouge.</p><p>"I'm busy!" he answered back with a growl, but his aura was darkening, Rouge felt her fur stand on end. He was turning dark, she had seen Amy, she had seen Sonic...but never Shadow. The bat couldn't get close to him, she knew she would be killed. Frozen, her eyes widened a little more when the "human" girl shifted into a hedgehog. A blonde hedgehog, looking like the human she used to be. </p><p>"You're beautiful" Rouge wasn't sure if she was worried or disgusted when she heard him say that. Rouge broke once she saw Maria kiss her best friend.</p><p>"Maria...who the fuck are you!?" asked Rouge as if she were exorcising a ghost, well, in a way she was.</p><p>"Leave us...He is mine..." answered Maria with a sweet smile. "Don't you see? We love each other! You are a witness to our unending love!"</p><p>"STOP IT!" Rouge didn't care about her safety now, she grabbed Shadow's shoulder. "SHADOW! WAKE UP! SHE ISN'T YOUR MARIA!"</p><p>He pushed her away, her back hitting the wall.</p><p>"Yes, I am...I came back to you...I woke up from the darkness" said Maria never looking at Rouge. "Remember when we used to watch movies together? We loved the sound of music...with is open scenes..."</p><p>"I remember..." he smiled slightly</p><p>Rouge felt someone carry her, and Shadow was taken too, having to be shot with a tranquilizer. As for the futon, it was burned, and screaming echoed through the halls.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, Rouge knew who he was... She knew. And that was her queue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knuckles and Rouge weren't in the least happy when they found Sally, as well as Sonic in a park, talking amiably. Amy had died! Did they have no shame? Of course Rouge hadn't been her friend till recently, and Knuckles wasn't that close to her, but even so, they were close enough to mourn her death.  They looked at each other and silently decided not to speak to them, but stay close and listen, sitting together Knuckles allowed her to rest her head on his chest, and both closed their eyes listening to their conversation carefully.</p><p>"I am still shocked about what I saw..." they heard Sonic say. "I held her in my arms...I told her I loved her."</p><p>"Do you?" asked Sally.</p><p>"I did...I don't know it's confusing."</p><p>Typical indecisive Sonic.</p><p>"We loved her, she was like my sister" Rouge frowned when Sally said that. A sister wouldn't go out with her sibling's boyfriend. Rouge might be someone who liked casual sex and all that stuff, but if there was something she wasn't, was a cheater. Knuckles had to control himself to avoid yelling then and there.</p><p>"She was special...I couldn't break her heart, I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth" Sonic sighed. This was the stupidest excuse they had ever heard. But one of the most common ones people that cheat do. Yet, Knuckles seemed stiff. Rouge would have to ask later why.</p><p>"Have you told him?"</p><p>Oh, Rouge knew who he was... She knew. And that was her queue. Knuckles didn't interfere when he saw her take out her communicator.</p><p>"Hey...could you come to this address? I have something to show you" She didn't allow Sally's boyfriend to answer.</p><p>"Good idea" he praised, this was better than she drinking her troubles away like before.</p><p>"Hun, what goes around comes around. They all gotta pay their dues"</p><p>"And you also like a good drama"</p><p>"Well, that too. Karma is my best friend"</p><p>Rouge got up, making sure the couple wasn't going to move anytime soon, and went all the way to the other corner of the park. Knuckles walked close behind towards a monkey wearing a long jacket, a beanie, and a shirt. Well, dressed, well for the bat's taste he was very fashionable. It made sense why he had a girlfriend that looked like some yoga teacher and Instagram model. But as Rouge knew, those types go to the handsome ones, rich or athletic. Those were the majority she had seen as a private investigator. Knuckles had known about these details because of how his girlfriend loved to gossip about them. He couldn't deny it was entertaining to listen.</p><p>"Rouge, Knuckles? What is it?" they had worked together before, as he had asked her to help him find a person who was threatening one of the leaders of his kingdom. And Knuckles also knew him due to various exchanges they had done in the past.</p><p>"Hi Kenny"</p><p>"Please don't call me that, not even Sally calls me that"</p><p>"She won't listen," said Knuckles offhandedly.</p><p>Rouge laughed, he at least gave her a genuine smile. This made Knuckles sigh in relief it had been a long time since Amy's death and at last, his bat was laughing in a non-drunk, nor flirtatious way.</p><p>"Oh, c'mon, that's the way you greet an old friend?"</p><p>"Well, if the said old friend doesn't tell me why she needs me, then yes"</p><p>Had he heard anything? Rouge wondered if Sally bothered informing him.</p><p>"You get used to it" added Knuckles with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Of course you would know my friend"</p><p>"You wound me Kenny! You call him a friend but not me?" Rouge faked offense. After a few laughs she straightened up. "Well, Ken do you know what happened recently?"</p><p>The brown monkey shook his head, looking at her confused. Knuckles was about to speak when a voice interrupted.</p><p>"Sonic? Sally?" Everyone looked towards the source. It was Amy, in a cute white dress. </p><p>"I..." Sonic was terrified. Rouge could see it. Ken Khan was confused at this, it seemed he didn't know Amy had died. As for her boyfriend? Knuckles was in extreme shock.</p><p>"Dark...Chaos..." he whispered. Rouge hugged him to reassure him and frowned. She should have warned him about this.</p><p>"Oh Sonic! I still love you!" Amy threw herself at the blue hedgehog that had no idea how to react. After all, his dead ex-girlfriend was right here, hugging him. Rouge knew this guy had been in denial after hearing the rumors that Amy was alive, well Knuckles had been a bit too, but she said it while drunk, so he obviously thought it was a lie.</p><p>"What is wrong? You both haven't been visiting me!"</p><p>"Oh, were they going to have a picnic or something? Rouge I know you are an inv-"</p><p>No, Khan didn't finish when he heard the chipmunk speak. Of course, not, Knuckles regained his composure, the three of them frowning at the scene.</p><p>"You need to step off" Sally interfered with a frown. "Remember you left, and he is now my boyfriend. You need to move on"</p><p>Of course Rouge knew Sally was referring to the supposed ghost. Sally obviously wanted Amy to go to the after-life. Though it was impossible now. Knuckles knew that a being created with Dark Chaos couldn't be killed, he had to find a way to seal it or something. Food thing someone was guarding the emerald in his place for now.</p><p>"What!?" Ken's yell was heard by the other three. Rouge was starting to regret this, because she had seen Amy in her worst, and the slow rise of a dark aura was starting to appear.</p><p>"Shit..."</p><p>"This is gonna be hard. Stay back" whispered Knuckles after he heard Rouge swear.</p><p>"Babe!" Sally quickly got up when the furious monkey stomped towards her, rage in his eyes the other pair went after him. He was going into dangerous territory.</p><p>"Wait, calm down" of course it was a stupid thing to say, the bat knew this. But she had to try. "We don't want a storm to brew right now, so breathe in and let's talk like-"</p><p>"We are done, Sally. You could have broken up with me, told me you still loved Sonic or something," said Ken with a frown having relaxed his serves, but the pain, betrayal, and anger still in his eyes. And then he glared at Sonic. "And YOU, you had the best girl in the world, someone who worshiped at your feet. You left her like that, more like, cheated on her. Both of you didn't even have the decency to break up with us. Instead of going behind our backs."</p><p>Well, Knuckles and Rouge had to agree with his speech. That was a big burn if they had ever seen one.</p><p>"I'm sorry" whispered the crying chipmunk. "I..."</p><p>"Congratulations, you both created a new kind of stupid," said Ken then looking at Amy and offering the pink crying hedgehog a hand. Rouge had to keep herself from awing at how sweet it looked. Knuckles knew his girlfriend well enough to know she would try to play cupid. "Come, let's go. Rouge, Knuckles, come with us"</p><p>"Uh..sure" The bat really had a bad feeling about this. Something in her mind told her something would happen to these two and it wasn't going to be pretty. She went into the car with them, Ken at the wheel. </p><p>"Rouge...Thanks" said the monkey, she knew he was holding his emotions back.</p><p>"You're welcome hun" she answered kindly. "you deserved to know."</p><p>"Are you ok Amy?" asked Knuckles towards the other female. </p><p>"I knew he was cheating on me...with my si- I mean my ex-best friend...I knew it. I was a fool! I believed him when he said I love you for the last time!" Rouge noticed how the girl balled her fists. Knuckles was cautious, if she went on a rampage he would have to use her energy to stop her."Ken, can I tell you something?"</p><p>"What is it Amy?" he considered her a dear friend, and no, with this situation Rouge and Knuckles could sense that he felt even closer to her.</p><p>"I was dead"</p><p>He looked at her confused. "Dead? What do you mean? I get you are heartbroken, or more like when you first found out you felt dead, but there is no need to exaggerate"</p><p>"No, Ken, she was literally dead," said Rouge mining her lip. "She committed suicide a week ago"</p><p>He stopped, right in front of G.U.N quarters. "Amy...but how!? How is she here!?"</p><p>"Eggman brought me back with the power of chaos" Amy looked out the window. "It's a thing that was kept a secret. Few know about this. I live here now..."</p><p>"In G.U.N?" Ken looked at Rouge who nodded. "I'm going in with you"</p><p>"Ok, fine. Just a warning, this might be a bit shocking for you" Amy didn't say anything, only nodding in agreement to what Rouge said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Infusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ken was trying his best not to look amazed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were right in front of the G.U.N HQ. Ken was trying his best not to look amazed. It made sense, it was a bit intimidating. White exterior that looked dreary thanks to the cloudy skies. It seemed ominous. At the same time, he had bad memories of these type of places due to his past with Eggman, he was very thankful when Amy took his hand to calm him as Rouge let them in by using her card.</p><p>"Boss, I got a visitor," said Rouge dismissively. Ken wasn't sure if she should be addressing the director in that way. But, watching the reaction of the others, it seemed they were used to this, even Amy let out a giggle and Knuckles hid a chuckle by coughing.</p><p>"Agent Rouge where were you?! One of the ano-" The strict looking man stopped himself and frowned. "I see you brought the anomaly back."</p><p>Anomaly!? Ken just had to breathe in and out, being someone who had to deal with racist people and such, he had to remember he couldn't just jump irrationally just because of a word. He also didn't like the tone he used, that being said, Ken was within the premises where this MAN had power, so he had to be cautious, as a king, well more like an emperor, he knew how do detect dangerous situations and irrational actions. </p><p>"Now boss man," he heard Rouge say "you should keep that tongue under control, or you will learn what the phrase <em>hell hath no fury like a woman scorned</em> is true"</p><p>The man growled, Ken noticed Amy was digging her gloved fingers into her available palm and trembling with the hand that was grasping his. Also, he didn't get why he didn't feel scared or in danger when he saw her aura, was it because it wasn't hostile towards him? He looked at Knuckles, wondering if he would get an answer, but the said echidna only shook his head. </p><p>"Whatever, thank you for coming back," said the man making Amy huff. Ken sighed having placed the other hand on Amy's shoulder, both looked at each other, suddenly calmig down. God Ken wasn't gonna live this down with Rouge. Knuckles left the two, going to another area to speak with someone while Rouge guided the other two through the facilities, passing by different halls, all of them with windows and places to monitor whatever was inside.</p><p>"Why did they call you an anomaly, Amy?" asked Ken sitting at one of the cafeteria tables Rouge had taken them to.</p><p>"Because I am supposed to be dead...But I can't die" said Amy nervously. "And well, I'm also...uh strange"</p><p>Well, that much he understood, but what could be stranger thank being alive after killed?</p><p>"What?" Ken was confused. </p><p>"Take a selfie with her" instructed Rouge, giving both of them some strawberry juice. Ken nodded, taking his phone out, both striking a pose as if they were gonna use this picture to rub it on their ex's faces. Once it was done the monkey's blue eyes widened in shock when in place of Amy's pose and smile was herself with a head starting to grow from the side of her skull, eyes blank. She seemed lifeless, her neck was at an odd angle as if snapped. Rouge took the phone from him and erased the picture. Ken didn't even get to protest.</p><p>"That's what I am..." said Amy looking away. Ken frowned looking at the pink hedgehog. "A monster"</p><p>"So what?" both females jumped when they heard him say that. Seriously, he had dealt with much worse, Ken was immortal like Shadow, but contrary to shadow he was alive and modified into a cyborg. He was practically someone who should be dead. How was this a problem? "You have another chance to live, so you could use it to your favor. Maybe not taking pictures and stuff. I had to do that too"</p><p>"You really think so?" the hope in Amy's eyes made Ken nod calmly. </p><p>"Ken, why don't you be her escort?" suggested Rouge looking at both fondly.</p><p>"What!?" Ken and Amy looked flustered making the bat laugh. What was her deal?! A job like that, for someone who had to be an example? The nerve!</p><p>"Not THAT kind of escort." she shook her head getting up from her seat. This made Ken sigh in relief "Let me show you."</p><p>Rouge guided them to the botanical room, letting them both in. Ken had never met Cosmo, but he had heard stories about her and seen pictures. Yet, she looked different, more mature than what he saw in the images. Long green leaf-like hair, a pair of blossoms on each side of her head speaking softly as she held hands with Tails who was about sixteen. That was when he noticed they both had an identical gold bracelet on their wrists. </p><p>"That's what I mean." Rouge's voice interrupted Ken's observations. "You would be able to help Amy go out of the facilities, we could say, watch over her and also help her calm down if something happens. If needed shock her to surrender" </p><p>"I...Don't know" said Ken rubbing the back of his head, sure he wanted to help her, but harming her to keep her under control just made him uncomfortable. Not to mention he knew what it was like too. "I..."</p><p>"Pleeeaaasee" begged Amy, her shining green eyes looked back at him. How could Sonic resist such a cute face?  He sighed and smiled, resigned to do it.</p><p>"All right, I'll do it. I hope I don't have to do that shock to you.</p><p>"I promise I'll be good!" said Amy excitedly throwing herself on him while squealing making those in the room look at them. Ken laughed a bit managing to hug her and not fall, unlike Sonic, he also saw Cosmo and Tails walking towards them looking worried.</p><p>"What happened?" asked Tails tilting his head to one side. Ken let go of Amy, he was blushing a bit, not used to having that much contact with anyone.</p><p>"I got Amy her escort" answered Rouge with a playful smile. </p><p>"Oh! That is marvelous!" Cosmo's dreamy voice made them separate blushing.</p><p>"H-Hi Cosmo!" said Amy still embarrassed and giddy.</p><p>"Greetings, who is your companion?"</p><p>"My name is Ken Khan" he introduced himself simply. Obviously not wanting to reveal his status.</p><p>"My name is Cosmo," she said politely bowing her head.</p><p>"So...what brought you here?" asked Tails to Ken, obviously he knew how these places made the monkey feel.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Amy escaped again," said Rouge making the pink hedgehog giggle and the other two to sigh, was this normal? "Well I found her, he happened to be there, seems both had something prepared for the cheaters. And, that's all"</p><p>"Right....and you had nothing to do with the last part?" said Tails raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Maybe I did" she replied with a grin.</p><p>"You just love causing drama" mumbled Tails looking back at Ken. "So, welcome to the program"</p><p>"What does it involve?" asked Ken, of course, he would ask that. </p><p>"Well first, you gotta get to know all we know about Amy's condition"</p><p>"You mean the picture?" the monkey raised his eyebrows, obviously not seeming to understand what could be worse.</p><p>"No, miss Rouge should take you towards the experiment places," said Cosmo. Ken unconsciously shivered, if they had noticed they ignored it "You must understand what you are getting into, and understand that, though we might still have the same mind we had when alive, we are not the same"</p><p>"Please...Don't hate me"</p><p>"Don't worry" Ken smiled kindly rubbing Amy's quills, the female nodded a bit unsure. Rouge took him with her, leaving Amy with Cosmo and Tails. The bat was starting to doubt her decision, but there was no turning back now. </p><p>"Interesting place," said Ken looking around, watching the humanoid robots. He really hoped these were not cyborgs like him, forced into this. He shook his head, this wasn't the time.</p><p>"It is," said Rouge laughing a little. "All of us are here chosen mostly to protect this world from dangers."</p><p>"And Eggman? The iron rule?" Of course, the king of the dragon kingdom and free people was going to ask that.</p><p>"We know you guys are perfectly capable of handling that" </p><p>"Help would have been nice" He was mad and disappointed.</p><p>"Well, we do have to get on with this type of thing" answered the spy. She turned towards a black-haired human and smiled. "Ellie, hun, would you open the door? It's for the research on Thorn A anomaly."</p><p>"Oh! Yea, Sure!" said the twenty-three-year-old happily. "Who's the new guy?"</p><p>"Ken Khan" answered Rouge with a smirk.</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you," He said with a nod towards the human.</p><p>"No need to be that professional! Call me Ellie. You here to be the escort?" Ken nodded towards Ellie.</p><p>"Yes, that is the intention" Ellie nodded gesturing the two mobians to follow her.</p><p>"You're really brave Ken," said Ellie with a smile as she opened the door. Ken gasped, and Rouge just stared seemingly undisturbed. Pictures upon pictures of distorted Amy were there. "Amy has something different from the other two...She can split"</p><p>"What?" Ken was staring at three fish tanks, one with Amy's arm, the other with her ear and another with a finger, and from all, a head was starting to form. </p><p>"When Amy is unstable, she cuts a part of herself," said Rouge leaning on the wall. "And all of them work as a hive mind. We could say it's a survival reaction or something. Divide and conquer, hun"</p><p>"Does it hurt her?" he was worried about her.</p><p>"It does..." one of the more formed heads spoke making Ken jump. "But I'm getting used to it!"</p><p>"What is she in?" asked the monkey once he got over his shock, walking towards the Amy that spoke. This was going to be hard to get used to. </p><p>"Acid," a voice said, a young echidna dressed in orange and using a lab coat and glasses walked towards them. He ignored the king's appalled face and proceeded to explain. He recognized him, Dr. Finitivus "It slows her growth."</p><p>"But even then, she is resistant to it!" added Ellie with a grin trying to lighten the mood. "And plus, it is making her a bit more used to pain."</p><p>"She shouldn't be subjected to any pain!" growled Ken. "She is alive, she has feelings. She is as much as a mobian as Rouge and I!"</p><p>"We know," said Dr. Finitivus pushing up his glasses, knowing how sensitive the subject was for the other male. "But, she is still an anomaly kind of like you, but different, she isn't explainable."</p><p>"I wanna know what's going on too Ken!" said Amy's head. Ken sighed. </p><p>"I will do it if it allows her to have a bit more normalcy, I want her to have access to it!" Ellie and Dr.Finitivus grinned satisfied.</p><p>They were right in front of the G.U.N HQ. Ken was trying his best not to look amazed. It made sense, it was a bit intimidating. White exterior that looked dreary thanks to the cloudy skies. It seemed ominous. At the same time, he had bad memories of these type of places due to his past with Eggman, he was very thankful when Amy took his hand to calm him as Rouge let them in by using her card.</p><p>"Boss, I got a visitor," said Rouge dismissively. Ken wasn't sure if she should be addressing the director in that way. But, watching the reaction of the others, it seemed they were used to this, even Amy let out a giggle and Knuckles hid a chuckle by coughing.</p><p>"Agent Rouge where were you?! One of the ano-" The strict looking man stopped himself and frowned. "I see you brought the anomaly back."</p><p>Anomaly!? Ken just had to breathe in and out, being someone who had to deal with racist people and such, he had to remember he couldn't just jump irrationally just because of a word. He also didn't like the tone he used, that being said, Ken was within the premises where this MAN had power, so he had to be cautious, as a king, well more like an emperor, he knew how do detect dangerous situations and irrational actions. </p><p>"Now boss man," he heard Rouge say "you should keep that tongue under control, or you will learn what the phrase <em>hell hath no fury like a woman scorned</em> is true"</p><p>The man growled, Ken noticed Amy was digging her gloved fingers into her available palm and trembling with the hand that was grasping his. Also, he didn't get why he didn't feel scared or in danger when he saw her aura, was it because it wasn't hostile towards him? He looked at Knuckles, wondering if he would get an answer, but the said echidna only shook his head. </p><p>"Whatever, thank you for coming back," said the man making Amy huff. Ken sighed having placed the other hand on Amy's shoulder, both looked at each other, suddenly calmig down. God Ken wasn't gonna live this down with Rouge. Knuckles left the two, going to another area to speak with someone while Rouge guided the other two through the facilities, passing by different halls, all of them with windows and places to monitor whatever was inside.</p><p>"Why did they call you an anomaly, Amy?" asked Ken sitting at one of the cafeteria tables Rouge had taken them to.</p><p>"Because I am supposed to be dead...But I can't die" said Amy nervously. "And well, I'm also...uh strange"</p><p>Well, that much he understood, but what could be stranger thank being alive after killed?</p><p>"What?" Ken was confused. </p><p>"Take a selfie with her" instructed Rouge, giving both of them some strawberry juice. Ken nodded, taking his phone out, both striking a pose as if they were gonna use this picture to rub it on their ex's faces. Once it was done the monkey's blue eyes widened in shock when in place of Amy's pose and smile was herself with a head starting to grow from the side of her skull, eyes blank. She seemed lifeless, her neck was at an odd angle as if snapped. Rouge took the phone from him and erased the picture. Ken didn't even get to protest.</p><p>"That's what I am..." said Amy looking away. Ken frowned looking at the pink hedgehog. "A monster"</p><p>"So what?" both females jumped when they heard him say that. Seriously, he had dealt with much worse, Ken was immortal like Shadow, but contrary to shadow he was alive and modified into a cyborg. He was practically someone who should be dead. How was this a problem? "You have another chance to live, so you could use it to your favor. Maybe not taking pictures and stuff. I had to do that too"</p><p>"You really think so?" the hope in Amy's eyes made Ken nod calmly. </p><p>"Ken, why don't you be her escort?" suggested Rouge looking at both fondly.</p><p>"What!?" Ken and Amy looked flustered making the bat laugh. What was her deal?! A job like that, for someone who had to be an example? The nerve!</p><p>"Not THAT kind of escort." she shook her head getting up from her seat. This made Ken sigh in relief "Let me show you."</p><p>Rouge guided them to the botanical room, letting them both in. Ken had never met Cosmo, but he had heard stories about her and seen pictures. Yet, she looked different, more mature than what he saw in the images. Long green leaf-like hair, a pair of blossoms on each side of her head speaking softly as she held hands with Tails who was about sixteen. That was when he noticed they both had an identical gold bracelet on their wrists. </p><p>"That's what I mean." Rouge's voice interrupted Ken's observations. "You would be able to help Amy go out of the facilities, we could say, watch over her and also help her calm down if something happens. If needed shock her to surrender" </p><p>"I...Don't know" said Ken rubbing the back of his head, sure he wanted to help her, but harming her to keep her under control just made him uncomfortable. Not to mention he knew what it was like too. "I..."</p><p>"Pleeeaaasee" begged Amy, her shining green eyes looked back at him. How could Sonic resist such a cute face?  He sighed and smiled, resigned to do it.</p><p>"All right, I'll do it. I hope I don't have to do that shock to you.</p><p>"I promise I'll be good!" said Amy excitedly throwing herself on him while squealing making those in the room look at them. Ken laughed a bit managing to hug her and not fall, unlike Sonic, he also saw Cosmo and Tails walking towards them looking worried.</p><p>"What happened?" asked Tails tilting his head to one side. Ken let go of Amy, he was blushing a bit, not used to having that much contact with anyone.</p><p>"I got Amy her escort" answered Rouge with a playful smile. </p><p>"Oh! That is marvelous!" Cosmo's dreamy voice made them separate blushing.</p><p>"H-Hi Cosmo!" said Amy still embarrassed and giddy.</p><p>"Greetings, who is your companion?"</p><p>"My name is Ken Khan" he introduced himself simply. Obviously not wanting to reveal his status.</p><p>"My name is Cosmo," she said politely bowing her head.</p><p>"So...what brought you here?" asked Tails to Ken, obviously he knew how these places made the monkey feel.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Amy escaped again," said Rouge making the pink hedgehog giggle and the other two to sigh, was this normal? "Well I found her, he happened to be there, seems both had something prepared for the cheaters. And, that's all"</p><p>"Right....and you had nothing to do with the last part?" said Tails raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Maybe I did" she replied with a grin.</p><p>"You just love causing drama" mumbled Tails looking back at Ken. "So, welcome to the program"</p><p>"What does it involve?" asked Ken, of course, he would ask that. </p><p>"Well first, you gotta get to know all we know about Amy's condition"</p><p>"You mean the picture?" the monkey raised his eyebrows, obviously not seeming to understand what could be worse.</p><p>"No, miss Rouge should take you towards the experiment places," said Cosmo. Ken unconsciously shivered, if they had noticed they ignored it "You must understand what you are getting into, and understand that, though we might still have the same mind we had when alive, we are not the same"</p><p>"Please...Don't hate me"</p><p>"Don't worry" Ken smiled kindly rubbing Amy's quills, the female nodded a bit unsure. Rouge took him with her, leaving Amy with Cosmo and Tails. The bat was starting to doubt her decision, but there was no turning back now. </p><p>"Interesting place," said Ken looking around, watching the humanoid robots. He really hoped these were not cyborgs like him, forced into this. He shook his head, this wasn't the time.</p><p>"It is," said Rouge laughing a little. "All of us are here chosen mostly to protect this world from dangers."</p><p>"And Eggman? The iron rule?" Of course, the king of the dragon kingdom and free people was going to ask that.</p><p>"We know you guys are perfectly capable of handling that" </p><p>"Help would have been nice" He was mad and disappointed.</p><p>"Well, we do have to get on with this type of thing" answered the spy. She turned towards a black-haired human and smiled. "Ellie, hun, would you open the door? It's for the research on Thorn A anomaly."</p><p>"Oh! Yea, Sure!" said the twenty-three-year-old happily. "Who's the new guy?"</p><p>"Ken Khan" answered Rouge with a smirk.</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you," He said with a nod towards the human.</p><p>"No need to be that professional! Call me Ellie. You here to be the escort?" Ken nodded towards Ellie.</p><p>"Yes, that is the intention" Ellie nodded gesturing the two mobians to follow her.</p><p>"You're really brave Ken," said Ellie with a smile as she opened the door. Ken gasped, and Rouge just stared seemingly undisturbed. Pictures upon pictures of distorted Amy were there. "Amy has something different from the other two...She can split"</p><p>"What?" Ken was staring at three fish tanks, one with Amy's arm, the other with her ear and another with a finger, and from all, a head was starting to form. </p><p>"When Amy is unstable, she cuts a part of herself," said Rouge leaning on the wall. "And all of them work as a hive mind. We could say it's a survival reaction or something. Divide and conquer, hun"</p><p>"Does it hurt her?" he was worried about her.</p><p>"It does..." one of the more formed heads spoke making Ken jump. "But I'm getting used to it!"</p><p>"What is she in?" asked the monkey once he got over his shock, walking towards the Amy that spoke. This was going to be hard to get used to. </p><p>"Acid," a voice said, a young echidna dressed in orange and using a lab coat and glasses walked towards them. He ignored the king's appalled face and proceeded to explain. He recognized him, Dr. Finitivus "It slows her growth."</p><p>"But even then, she is resistant to it!" added Ellie with a grin trying to lighten the mood. "And plus, it is making her a bit more used to pain."</p><p>"She shouldn't be subjected to any pain!" growled Ken. "She is alive, she has feelings. She is as much as a mobian as Rouge and I!"</p><p>"We know," said Dr. Finitivus pushing up his glasses, knowing how sensitive the subject was for the other male. "But, she is still an anomaly kind of like you, but different, she isn't explainable."</p><p>"I wanna know what's going on too Ken!" said Amy's head. Ken sighed. </p><p>"I will do it if it allows her to have a bit more normalcy, I want her to have access to it!" Ellie and Dr.Finitivus grinned satisfied.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tree Bark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Cream! Bring our guests here!"</p><p>"Please...run..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tails had been thinking for a while about a way to make his beloved Cosmo able to go out more. Sure, with his company he could, but it was rather hard due to her power being over plants. While Amy was herself the catalyst and Maria was with fungi, Cosmo could be the one to transport them. Mainly she could make Maria's fungus be somewhere else without the spore sharer Shadow had on his cuffs. Tails were rational, of course, she was the highest danger over the three, but her mind wasn't one who loved carnage. Well, that was how she was before ding, and the only death she had caused in this new life was Eggman. The golden fox sighed and walked towards the cafeteria where he saw Shadow and Rouge talking.</p><p>"Tails! Sweetie!" said Rouge, she started to treat him like some type of little brother/son now. "Shadow is being a meanie and doesn't want to spill the tea!" </p><p>"So, what was it this time?" Asked Tails, he also was curious about Shadow's last mission.</p><p>"A whole town vanished. For weeks everyone who tried to go in couldn't access it" he said seriously. "Seems the activity started some months ago. I was able to access it two weeks ago and the thing was a major disaster"</p><p>"And why did you tell him and not me?"</p><p>"He isn't as annoying"</p><p>"You're no fun!"</p><p>"I don't care. I just handed the only evidence remaining of that town" Shadow looked back at Tails. "What brought you here?"</p><p>"Well, I'm trying to see if I can plead for Cosmo's outside permissions"</p><p>"Of course," said Shadow with a nod, he understood Tails the most since Maria had similar restrictions. In his case, he had to burn the fungus right after the time was done.</p><p>"But I came up with an idea...I just need you guys to take me to the commander. I would go to Signas, his right-hand man, but he is way in another mission"</p><p>"Of course darling! C'mon shady!"</p><p>"Don't call me that" growled Shadow getting up from his seat. The three of them headed towards the office, Tails gulping nervously as they got inside. Looking at the commander Rouge cleared her throat.</p><p>"What is it agent Rouge!?" asked the commander. Then he saw Shadow and Tails and frowned at them.</p><p>"What a welcome," she huffed "Now I understand why no ladies want to be with you Boss"</p><p>"Shut up!" Tails facepalmed andShadow rolled his eyes, she wasn't helping. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I craved a boon," said Tails trying his best not to look nervous, his tails down but not moving.</p><p>"What boon?"The commander was looking at him suspiciously.</p><p>"H-How about we change some of the rules made." started Tails "We have to evaluate these anomalies more." he cringed internally hating to call his friends and girlfriend that word "So, we could turn them into a team to help us out in missions. They could be part of the exterior unit had here!"</p><p>"Isn't that a great idea boss?" said Rouge with a grin. </p><p>"They are great in combat and would help us study more about them." the commander was considering it, Tails could feel his hopes starting to go up. The probabilities were also rising towards success "They also are durable. Perhaps this also would help them take out their pent up energy and use it for good"</p><p>"Plus, fewer escapes," mumbled Shadow.</p><p>"But, this will only be able to happen with their escorts in place" added Tails trying to sweeten the deal.</p><p>"Fine"</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>"They will be known as team Mystic"</p><p>Ever since that day, they were allowed to go out more, since, if there was anything dangerous they could lend a hand easier if they were not with the confines of the facility. Thus Cosmo and Tails, on their first day outside from the facilities, decided to go and visit Cream and her other at their home.</p><p> They had discovered Cosmo was able to transport people along with her by using the plants as a teleporting system. Dr. Cain explained that humans had a legend of something similar to Cosmo called dryad. When they arrived at the Floral Forest Village Cosmo frowned, something felt off, Tails looked at her concerned. She had to always have her eyes closed to avoid people noticing how strange they were now. Not that it was a problem, since plants and Tails always were guiding her.</p><p>"What's wrong, Cosmo?" Tails asked his love. The seedrian turned back at him seriously.</p><p>"I believe someone is close, something that is neither kind nor normal. Something just like me" she mumbled. "I fear what might come or what it is"</p><p>"An anomaly," said Tails gripping his basket tightly"We should inform G.U.N"</p><p>"Please inform G.U.N through your device,"</p><p>"Before that, we should gather all the information we can, shouldn't we?" </p><p>He really didn't want more people ruining this day, selfish, maybe, but right now, he didn't care. Cosmo nodded, both of them walking through the seemingly peaceful town. Tails glanced around, scanning with his eyes everywhere. There were fewer people than he remembered, Cosmo was undisturbed. Suddenly, they saw a young rabbit running towards them at full speed.</p><p>"Look, it's Cream!" said Tails, waving his hand at her. The poor panting rabbit ran headfirst on Cosmo, who automatically hugged her.</p><p>"Greetings Cream," said Cosmo with a soft smile. Cream looked up with a terrified gaze. Tails frowned, about to explain to Cream the situation when a voice made the young rabbit stiffen.</p><p>"Oh! Dear! Cream, you shouldn't run like that, you could hurt people!" it was Vanilla scolding her daughter in her usual soft tone. Cosmo frowned and Tails understood, the presence was coming from Vanilla.</p><p>"Please... don't go..." whispered Cream.</p><p>"Now Cream, don't bother them too much!" Vanilla looked at Cosmo shocked. "Oh my! You are back!"</p><p>"Yes, we made a portal," said Tails "It was the plant I took care of"</p><p>That was the cover story the agency had agreed on.</p><p>"I see, well then, wouldn't you like to come to dinner?"</p><p>They nodded, Cosmo allowing Cream to cling to her dress. They entered the home and waited for Vanilla to finish cooking and put the gifts away. The house looked washed out, not as lively as Tails remembered. Cosmo mumbled something about humidity. There was also a slightly musty and metallic smell covered by the aroma of the cooking meal.</p><p>"Cream, what is wrong?" asked Tails kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa where his lover and Cram were sitting.</p><p>"Mommy isn't Mommy anymore..." she whispered. "She is bad..."</p><p>"Bad?"</p><p>"What is wrong with her Cream?" asked Cosmo gently stroking the rabbit's head. Tails typed into his communicator discreetly and then turned it on to transmit the conversation to HQ.</p><p>"She has been inviting many people for dinner" she answered. "She tells me to go upstairs after dinner because she wants to talk like grown-ups. She locks me inside...and plays music...but, but...they scream! I can hear them screaming! I'm scared... She said that it's to let me be little forever...but I...I.."</p><p>"Cream! Bring our guests here!"</p><p>"Please...run..." pleaded the rabbit, but the two shook their heads. It was true. Cream was supposed to be fourteen, yet, she still looked like a six-year-old.</p><p>The diner went well, they also had gotten permission to investigate the situation. So, when Cream was sent to bed, they followed Vanilla.</p><p>"Oh! I didn't notice you two coming here!" She said the shadows didn't allow them to see her face well. "Well, then, please follow me"</p><p>"Miss Vanilla, I couldn't help but notice, Cream is awfully small for someone of fourteen years old," said Cosmo politely.</p><p>"Oh! Dear! Cream is six years old! I understand blindness can confuse things"</p><p>"But...Tails is..."</p><p>"Big for his age! Aren't you dear?" Tails looked at Vanilla confused, he was debating if to answer positively or with the truth.</p><p>"uh..."</p><p>"Well then, come," she said ignoring the previous conversation. "Why don't you come with me to the basement for us to catch up?"</p><p>If that wasn't the most alarming phrase ever, Tails would rip off one of his tails. They still did as told, knowing they would find the answers they sought if they did so. The air was much thicker, and though Tails knew Cosmo had no problems, he had trouble breathing correctly. He also noticed the sound of metal.</p><p>"What are you holding?" he asked innocently.</p><p>"Oh? This? Its a cane, as you know, it is a little hard to go down these stairs at my age"</p><p>They were wise enough not to comment on that. Dark and musty, with barely any light, the overwhelming smells just were too much to overlook.</p><p>"Cream love you two very much, you know?"</p><p>"We love her too," said Cosmo. "She is like family"</p><p>"You could stay if you wish too, there would be no problems!"</p><p>"Sorry, we have stuff to do back at home. Like checkups on Cosmo to stabilize her" said Tails.</p><p>"My, such a shame. But I promise there will be no need for that soon"</p><p>Cosmo opened her eyes, having lifted her hand and used the plants and moss growing in the room to tie up Vanilla. Tails turned on the lights, and what welcomed them was horrifying. The bricks were compressed bodies of the missing people, there was even some wh were still breathing somehow. Their parts, in order to be compressed, had been sewn together. Blood covered everywhere, this place hadn't been cleaned. Wimpers echoed in protest to the light and pain.</p><p>As for the elder rabbit, she was barely able to struggle, her eyes were no longer there. r at least, they couldn't be seen, because on top of them, being held by the top and bottom eyelids were a pair of black porcelain buttons. Her teeth were sharp like those of a shark. Tails noticed on the floor fake dentures that she must have used during dinner and a gigantic needle that could be confused with a cane. It was bloody and rusty. </p><p>"Tails, I am going to incorporate violence. I apologize" Tails nodded, picturing all the evidence and calling the HQ. "Go and find Cream, when they get here do not let her come here."</p><p>"Yea"</p><p>Just as told, he ran towards the room, using his laser cannon at the lowers frequency, he opened the door. Tails found Cream shaking under the bed hugging Cheese. He didn't hesitate and took the small bunny in his arms. When the fox noticed a vine with a flower crown slithering towards him, he smiled, taking the crown and placing it on Cream's head.</p><p>"She won't hurt you now"</p><p>"I know...mom won't hurt anyone now..." she answered between sobs. The three of them left with the G.U.N agents, never to return to that house again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>